1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for converting a frequency and a RF transmitter comprising the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an unlicensed use for a TV channel which is vacant without being used regionally in a TV band is considered, and a study on a spectrum sharing technology is actively progressed globally in various frequency bands. That is, as the paradigm of a frequency sharing policy is changed, available frequency band is expected to be gradually expanded in comparison with the frequency band of an existing license type.
For example, in the case of TV White Space (TVWS) that is a vacant frequency band which is not used temporally and regionally by a first user in the TV band, a frequency band which is available in an Ultra High Frequency (UHF) band ranges from 470 MHz to 698 MHz. Thus, a frequency band in which a TV Band Device (TVBD) can operate is quite wide. This means that a system in which thirty-eight center frequencies are able to be selectively used with an interval 6 MHz in a total 228 MHz frequency band should be designed. Therefore, in the case of designing and manufacturing a RF system, a filter and a frequency converter and the like which are operable in a broadband are required.